Love Will Come Through
by bekkarific
Summary: Set a couple of months after founders day, bonnie and damon realise who the other person really is whilst planning to take down katherine sorry i suck a summaries
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I've been working on to tide me over because I'm suffering from Vampire Diaries withdrawal, or more precisely Damon Salvatore withdrawal. This is set a couple of weeks after the season finale, don't worry I will explain in later chapters, how Damon got over the whole Elena/Katherine thing. PS. I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

Since Katherine returned for her one woman retribution against the town, all sorts of creatures of the night and monsters (most them that don't even sound real – I mean seriously a were-hyena – how does Stefan know this stuff) have descended upon mystic falls. Since the night of the fire things have changed indeed, suddenly I find myself along with the Scooby gang protecting the town I came here to destroy. I, Damon Salvatore in alliances' with my brother and a whole host of teenage creatures fighting to protect this miserable little town. Not to mention the boarding house has become central command to the Scooby gang. The wolf, Tyler I think his name is hanging out with Jeremy 27/7 (who is now on team vampire, since the idiotic overdose on the night of the fire) I'm beginning to get the sneaky suspicion I should spend the least time with them two as possible. I don't want to accidently over hear something that will mentally scar me *shudders*. Plus if I hear the dog utter the word 'dude' again I'm going to take him out back and beat him to death with a rolled up news paper. And Mutt and Caroline have practically moved in; sucking face on the couch every time I enter the room. Honestly I don't why they are even here haven't they got their own homes. I'm almost tempted the yell 'get a room', but bite it back thinking it might give them more ideas. I get enough of that with Stefan and Elena. Having vampiric hearing in a house full of hormonal teenagers is only fun when you are getting some. An since I'm on a strict diet – the blood bank variety- it's been at least a week since the other Damon has been out to play. The only entertainment I do get around here is my daily verbal sparring matches with the little witch. We have been on better terms after the night of the fire (thinking that my apology at the parade had a large part in her choice in saving me) plus I haven't killed anyone so that helps her warm to me a bit. She comes around here to do some researching in the library with Saint Stefan adding to her own little 'cookbook'. However I always find a way to interrupt her studies with my brother dearest.

'Oh little witch' I said in a sing-song voice opening the doors the family library. My signature smirk gracing my features when I see the annoyance on her perfect face.

'What is it Damon? Forget your pen again?' she asks sarcastically referring back to yesterdays excuse for my intrusion. I know it was a tad lame but it's getting harder to come up with fresh excuses to interrupt her studies with my little brother. I don't see why I need an excuse it is _my _house after all I should be able to go where ever the hell I like. But judging by the look on her face I need a valid excuse to stop her Kentucky frying me right there and then. Not that she hasn't already tried.

'I just wanted to see if the brain busters have come up with any knew leads on the mysterious drowning's around town' I asked in mock politeness, not that I actually cared I just wanted a good fight.

'Not really' she muttered adding a heavy sigh 'Stefan seems to think it is some kind of water demon. Spite's or a water nymph' she added looking at Stefan, who nodded to confirm.

'A water nymph? Seriously? So there are little creatures are swimming around pulling people in to their deaths' I asked not sure whether to be surprised or amused at my brother latest theory. Seriously where does he come up with this stuff?

'Not exactly how you described but it's along those lines. Water nymphs have almost like a siren song coaxing people to jump in the water. And once there in, the nymphs drain there life-force making it look like the victims just drown' he spoke in a 'teachery' manner. If there was a class on all things supernatural Stefan would defiantly be the top student. But I still think he makes half this stuff up.

Too consumed in my own thoughts for a moment I almost missed the light shudder the little witch gave when Stefan stopped speaking.

'Those poor people, being compelled to jump in the water, to their deaths' she whispered in a soft voice. Before letting out another shudder. I stood their amazed how could this little witch have so much compassion for people she didn't even know, who most likely wouldn't even give a damn if it was the other way around. For a reason I couldn't quite understand I wanted to go to her and comfort her somehow, but like always little brother beat me to the punch. Wrapping a reassuring arm around the little witch. I felt a pang of jealously course through my body, immediately wanting to trade places with my brother, he can have Elena, but how dare he touch _my_ little witch. Whoa _**my**_little witch where did that come from? However I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of bonnie moving out of Stefan's embrace. A feeling of glee washed over me it took all I had not to break out in a full blown smile.

'So how do we go about proving your little theory brother' immediately going back to business to avoid either of them noticing my little display of emotions.

Stefan simply nodded and concluded 'well bonnie could do a summoning spell at the lake and see if any rise to the surface from there me you and Jeremy should be able to kill them, seeing as we don't need to breathe' looking to bonnie to see if she agreed with the plan.

'yeah that sounds fine, I will come up with a summing spell a little later, I'll check grams' and Emily's grimours too , to see if they have any further info on water nymphs' she simply answered however still sounding a little detached.

'Is there any risk to bonnie being at the lake side while the water nymphs are there?' I asked firmly the question directed at my brother but my eyes never once leaving bonnie's. They both seemed a little taken aback by my question, surprised at my interested in Bonnie's safety. Stefan's eyes flashed with suspicion before simply answering

'no water nymphs cannot use their brand of compulsion on witches, similar to us' his eyes never leaving my face 'plus Bonnie's a powerful witch with the power of fire on her side- which is deadly to water nymphs- I'm sure she can take care of herself' flashing bonnie a reassuring smile however her gaze never leaving mine.

'Good' I answered simply 'I wouldn't want my favourite little witch getting gobbled up now would I, well by anyone other than me' I smiled playfully returning to my normal self. Which bonnie did in turn.

'Your such an ass' rolling her eyes and sighing with annoyance

'Yeah and sexy one at that' I simply smiled before turning on my heels and leaving the room.

Stefan looked at both Bonnie and Damon suspiously back and forth, before giving up and rolling his eyes and thinking '_I think me and my brother need to have words_'. Returning his attention back to bonnie who just smiled at him however still seemed a little dazed '_yep me and my defiantly need to have words'_

**Authors note: well I don't really know what I thought of this I was just something I have been working on an, I wanted to get you guy's opinion on it you know say what you like/dislike all reviews welcome. Oh and don't worry I am writing another chapter explaining what went on between Damon and Bonnie in the library. Oh and their will lots more Bamon action in the next chapter, because I love them. I am also gonna do some of the prospective of the 'Scooby gang' too x **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some really nice and positive reviews for the first chapter so I thought I would be nice I and give you two chapters. This one is bonnie explaining, what went on in the library and chapter three, the fight at the lake will be up later today. Hope you guys enjoy. PS I do not own TVD or any of the characters. **

**Bonnie's POV **

When Damon left the library me and Stefan returned to our studies, now focussing on water nymphs. It was pretty much the same as our other study sessions; we sat in a comfortable silence, exchanging notes occasionally. Stefan and I got on a lot better than before, as I had healed from my grams death and he had forgiven me for the whole watch thing, understanding why I did it. Although Damon did not share that understanding, he figured that not killing me was his debt repaid for me saving him in the fire. Stefan and I are now more than allies we are friends, we talk to each other about anything. Much to the glee of Elena, she likes having our own little family unit, however strange that family may be.

However this was different Stefan seemed rigid staring at the floor like he was in deep thought and he was brooding more than usual. And he kept throwing me the weirdest glances like I was up to something.

"Bonnie" he said simply before sighing. Looking like he was struggling how to put the right words together.

"Yes, Stefan?" smiling innocently

"So what was happening between you and Damon?" he asked in a casual manner, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice, but I could see it in his eyes.

''What?'' my eyes immediately finding his, my face evidently surprised at his accusation ''How?'' I stuttered. But fortunately before I said something stupid his phone started ringing. Sighing he glanced down at the caller ID. I could tell by the way his face changed into a smile it was Elena.

"Hi, what's up?" he said, still smiling.

I could hear Elena's voice on the other end but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Staring at the phone thinking_ 'okay bonnie, like staring at the phone will help. You can't exactly lip read through a phone' _sighing defeated I looked down at the floor. From what I could make out she sounded calm so at least there was no big crisis. Although part of me wished there were, at least that would keep Stefan off my back for the time being. Pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Stefan sighing softly.

"Yeah okay. I will be there as soon as I can." he said lovingly.

'_Yes he's going'_ I thought triumphantly _'at least it will give my time to think of how to explain myself before I'm put under the Stefan microscope'_ I half smiled

"Yes I'm leaving now. I love you too" he said in the same loving tone. Now smiling to Stefan on how cute they were.

"So I'm guessing that was Elena" I said smiling broadly at him. He gave a little embarrassed smile in return; Elena always knew how to pull him out of his 'broody' moments.

"Yeah she's at Alaric's with Jenna, she needs me come and pick her up' he said still smiling.

Since founders day a lot of things had changed for all of us especially Jenna, after finding john dead in the kitchen her whole world had been turned upside down. She had been living in ignorance, until Elena decided it would be safer for her if she knew the truth, especially since Jeremy is now a vampire. So in the past month she has more revelations' than she has had in her whole life. She's found out that; her ex was killed in her kitchen by a psychotic vampire that looks exactly like Elena, her niece is in love with a vampire who has a psycho as his brother (well the last part she doesn't know that's just my personal opinion), her nephew is now a vampire, I'm a witch, Tyler's a werewolf (that part she actually did faint at) and she's dating a vampire hunter. Wow Jens life is complicated; I don't think I actually looked at it like that before. Well she's dealing with it well, no more fainting (thank god). And since finding john dead in the kitchen no one's really wanted to stay in that house, considering Katherine is invited in. so she has moved in with Alaric, and things seem to be going well for her. I am really happy for her and I am amazed of how strong she is for dealing with all this. I can only just wrap my head around it all and I'm a witch.

"So I will see you later, I've got to go to my house to pick Grams' and Emily's grimours. But I should have a summoning spell ready by the time you come back" I said smiling still

"Okay then" Stefan's smile now fading as he headed to the door. _'Yes'_ I thought _'I've got away with it'_. "Bonnie" his tone very serious "We still need to talk about earlier"

"Sure no problem" I said sweetly offering a weak smile. All the while thinking '_crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!'_

He just then smiled and left, I felt almost deflated as I sank back to the floor to pick up mine and Stefan's books. Thinking how on earth she is going to explain it to Stefan, without breaking her promise to Damon. Not that I owe Damon anything, it's just that Bonnie Bennet is not the type of girl that breaks promises.

*flashback*

''_Yeah that sounds fine, I will come up with a summing spell a little later, I'll check Grams' and Emily's grimours too , to see if they have any further info on water nymphs'' I answered, hoping they would not pick up that I'm not totally in the conversation. __**'What's up with the little witch?' **__I heard his voice as clear as day. My eyes instantly locking with his, noticing that his lips never once moved. '__**I must be losing it' **__I sat there thinking, still staring into his crystal blue eyes. __**'What is the little witch staring at, what have I done now? I've barely said anything, maybe she just annoyed at my presence as usual. Witches, judgy little things'**__ again his lips never moved. But I know I heard him, maybe it's a new power. But why did it manifest with Damon? Maybe because – I would never tell him this- but he's the most powerful creature I know. _

''_Is there any risk to bonnie being at the lake side while the water nymphs are there?' 'He asked with a slight command and firmness in his voice. Very un-Damon-like. His question was directed at Stefan but his eyes never once left mine. __**'What the hell was that about?'**__ I knew I was staring at him but why the hell was he staring back at me. Stefan seemed a little surprised at the question,__** 'Well it is Damon after all'**__ I thought to myself. Suddenly becoming very aware of Stefan noticing our little staring match. His eyes lighting up in suspicion before replying. _

_I didn't even bothering listening to his reply I had to try something. Feeling the magic building up inside me I felt my mind stretch out to Damon before thinking __**'Damon'**__ his eyes widened in surprise slightly so I knew he could hear me__**. 'Nice trick little witch, how long have you been keeping this a secret?' **__I could hear the cockiness in his voice. Even in his head he could still annoy me. __**'For about a minute and a half'**__ I thought. I heard him mentally chuckle, I don't think I've ever heard Damon laugh. Mentally or not. _

"_I'm sure she can take care of herself'' just catching the end of what Stefan said. Before he flashed me a reassuring smile, I just smiled back not sure of what I just agreed to. My eyes however never leaving Damon's. I felt Stefan really becoming suspicious now, but I didn't care this was just too cool. interrupting my thoughts Damon mentally said to me __**'I need you to keep this power a secret for now don't tell anyone not even Stefan'**__ he asked me as a request but it felt like more of an order. Which I did not like not one bit. __**'Why'**__ I asked suspiciously__**. 'Just look, I know you don't owe me any thing just do as I ask for now, I will explain things later. Just trust me'**__ I think he knew it was a long shot, I defiantly did not owe Damon Salvatore a thing, but I could tell by the sincerity in voice that he meant it when he said __**'trust me'**__. Taking a deep breath I thought back __**'Fine'**__ my stubbornness seeping through. A triumphant smile appearing on his face. _

''_Good'' he answered Stefan simply. His eyes breaking there contact with mine ''I wouldn't want my favourite little witch getting gobbled up now would I, well by anyone other than me'' he smiled playfully returning back to his Damon arrogant ass-y self. _

''_Your such an ass'' rolling my eyes and sighing. Returning back to my old self. _

''_Yeah and sexy one at that'' he smiled before turning on his heels and leaving. Thinking __**'Bye little witch' **__as he left. _

_*End of flashback*_

But what was still puzzling me was, why did he want me to keep my new power a secret?. I didn't know but I was sure as hell gonna find out.

**I hope you guys liked, I wasn't really sure I was going to do more but I didn't realise how much explaining I had to do with the other character s especially. But don't worry guys there is lots more Bamon action in the next chapter. **


End file.
